The proposed research focuses on the pharmacokinetics of salicylate in neonates, infants, and children, on the placental and breast milk transfer of salicylate, on mechanisms of transient hepatotoxity produced by salicylate in children with inflammatory disease, and on the prevention and treatment of salicylate intoxication. Another aspect of the proposed research is concerned with the interaction between salicylate and bilirubin and its clinical implications in neonatal unconjugated hyperbilirubinemia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: L.K. Garrettson, J.A. Procknal, and G. Levy, Fetal Acquisition and Neonatal Elimination of a Large Amount of Salicylate, Clin. Pharmacol. and Therap., 17:98-103, 1975. G. Levy, D.M. Soda, and T.A. Lampman, Inhibition by Ice Cream of the Antidotal Efficacy of Activated Charcoal, Am. J. Hosp. Pharm., 32:289-291, 1975.